


I promise

by abbygriffinm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbygriffinm/pseuds/abbygriffinm
Summary: What if Abby and Marcus had a chance to talk properly before Vinson attacked Marcus?





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, please don't keep your expectations high! Hope you enjoy it!  
The idea is all Val's, thank you for making me write a fic for the first time. Love you Val! ♡  
Also thank you Justine for helping me with this one, I couldn't have done it without your help! ♡

"Marcus!" Marcus tries to focus on the familiar voice he's hearing. His eyes close slowly. Abby runs to Marcus who is lying in blood, on the table.

_How did that happen to you Marcus.._

"Abby.."

_Don't call me Abby like that.. like you'll never be able to call me Abby again._

After last night she's dreamed of hearing his voice in every way, but not this way. She's dreamed of seeing his in every way, but not this way.

***last night* **

While Abby is putting the last pill on the table, the door opens and Marcus, the man she has been waiting to see, enters. The first time they make eye contact, she notices something is wrong with him. "McCreary said you'd finished." says Marcus. There is a great desire inside of him to cry, but he doesn't know if it's from the fatigue of all that is happening, or from the pride and joy of seeing Abby like this again.

"122 procedures in 5 days. Without pills."

_What's wrong Marcus? What's bothering you? Why are your eyes shining with unshed tears that you are so strongly trying to hold back?_

"I heard that too. Where's Clarke? I'd like to thank her for helping you when I couldn't"

_I'd like to thank her for helping you to bring my Abby back. I'd like to thank YOU for not giving up, for not leaving me without you._

Abby takes a few steps towards Marcus and tells him, "I asked her and Madi to sleep at church, so we could talk."

_So we could solve all the damn problems which keep me from holding you like I used to._

"I know that look. What's wrong?" Marcus bows his head, avoiding eye-contact

_Oh Abby, it's been so long since you've set me at ease. I don't even know how to describe how much I miss that feeling._

"McCreary won't accept Wonkru's surrender. They're all gonna get wiped out, and I told them how to do it." Marcus moves away from Abby and sits on the chair tying to get his thoughts together. "And I gave him the ability to," says Abby while sitting on the opposite chair. She knows exactly how he feels just by looking into his eyes.

"I'm just so tired of having to choose the least... least bad option. Octavia or McCreary, starvation or..."

_I want to take away that sadness from your face so badly. Tell me how to help Marcus._

"First we survive, then we get our humanity back." Marcus looks at Abby, and it feels good to hear his own words from her. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Abby holds Marcus' hand that is on the table. That move sends shivers down Marcus' back. He doesn't even know how long it's been since he got to touch her. Even if they weren't in a good place, being apart from her was a nightmare that he doesn't want to have again.

"You told me that, remember? A long time ago.." Marcus pulls his hand back. "I wish I still believed that."

_I want to believe Abby, believe me I want to._

Even though Marcus' withdrawing his hand upsets her, she understands why he does it. She gives him a sad smile. He has every right to feel like that after all, doesn't he?

_How did we get to the situation where you didn't even want me to hold your hand Marcus?_

"We'll get there." says Abby with determination. Because she's sure they will. She's sure like she's never been so sure about anything in her life before. Abby stands up and goes over to the table where she puts the last pill, giving Marcus some space he needs. He watches her carefully, he is so close to running and gathering her in his arms. Abby wipes out the last pill, she doesn't feel any regret for doing it. She doesn't want to feel sorrow over the things she's done anymore. She chooses the future. She chooses the future with Marcus.

" God, Abby.. " Abby turns her back and finds some tears streaming down on his face. "Marcus.."

"I was spending my days in fear of not being able to see you like this again. It was so hard to watch the only woman I've ever loved kill herself. I knew you didn't want to, maybe there were times you wanted to. Maybe some of them were there because of me but Abby, you deserve to live. You deserve to live more than anyone I've known in my life. I know that because you have such a good heart that this world needs to have. You're a kind of person that can make the flowers bloom where you put your hand. I know it's not my place to say whether you deserve to live or not but Abby..." He starts sobbing. "I'd do it again, I'd do it for thousand times for just this moment." Marcus closes his eyes, he can't stop the tears anymore. Seeing him in tears makes her own tears shed. She holds his face with her both hands, strokes his cheeks, wipes his tears.

"Marcus.. Marcus look at me please." She's so desperate to look into his eyes, trying to make eye-contact so she can tell him how much she loves him, not just by words. She knows when he looks into her eyes, he will see that she'd do anything for him, that she's so sorry for putting not only herself but also him in this position. When he looks into her eyes, he will know that he is the only one she wants to hold onto and never let go of. He is the only one she never needs any words to convey her feelings. It's been their thing since the beginning. Not needing to say **"I hate you", "I need you**" and **"I love you". **

And he looks, he slowly opens his eyes and looks into those brown eyes that he's fallen in love with. "Marcus I'm the one who is sorry. I never wanted to do the things I've done but I didn't have faith in my myself, I didn't believe in myself. I didn't believe that I deserved to live, after all the things that happened." Marcus opens his mouth to say something but Abby doesn't give him the chance. "I know you do think I deserve to live. It took time for me to get here. I know you feel like you couldn't help me but Marcus, you're the one who showed me the way out of the dark."

She takes a deep breath and leans her forehead to his, and the hope in his eyes makes her smile. "I love you Marcus. Thank you for being the light I needed in my darkest times." He pulls her close, feeling her, and holding her this close makes every cell in his body feel alive. "I'm so proud of you Abby." His heart is beating with the love he has for her.

He cups her cheek and kisses her slowly. It might have been a long time for both of them but the feeling remains the same, it's a similar feeling to going back to the place you belong. It's the excitement for putting on new clothes you've just purchased. It's love you'll never get tired of feeling. The kiss becomes passionate eventually, and they find themselves on the bed, arms and legs intertwined. They find themselves sharing all these feelings with each other, but they aren't aware of a pair of eyes watching them behind the window. A pair of eyes that will change their future.

*****

Marcus wakes after a couple of hours with a smile on his lips, the thought of making love with the woman he loves on his mind. He finds himself alone in bed, and just as he gets up to look for Abby, he sees him in a corner of the room.

**Vinson. **

"Good morning." says Vinson with an irritated voice. "What are you doing here Vinson? Are you looking for Abby? I can tell her later you were looking for her."

"No thanks, I'm not here for Abby. She went to examine Diyoza." Marcus looks at the room for the trigger to his collar. "The trigger was in her hand by the way, if you're looking for it." Vinson takes a few steps toward Marcus.

"Actually it was **you** I came to see."

"Alright, how can I help you?" "I hear the battle is going well thanks to you, hundreds of people dead in a single day because of you, that's quite impressive. All my days added together there wouldn't even come close."

"I know what I've done" says Marcus, he can feel where this will go. He's trying to not let Vinson's word feel him anything. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bridge," says Marcus while trying to pass Vinson, but he closes Marcus's path. Clearly he isn't done with him yet. "Why not embrace the demon instead the way Abby does?"

The scalpel on the table catches Marcus' eyes, but Vinson has already realised where he is looking. "I get her pills for her. Did she tell you that?" Vinson continues with the anger raises inside of him. "No, but she is clean now. I'm sure you're grateful that she saved your life. So if you truly care for her, you would stop and let her heal." And Marcus does the only thing Vinson cannot stand at the moment.

**Questioning the care Vinson feels for Abby.**

"Oh now you are questioning whether I care for Abby or not? Can I ask you where were you when she was having hard time? Oh right! You weren't by her side. Do you know who was there? I was! But you had to come back and mess up everything I was planning to do, right?! You had to convince her and take away from me! Everything was going perfect before you came.." Marcus tries to stay calm, knowing that he won't be able to deal with a psychopath if he doesn't think wisely. But the things Vinson says about Abby makes it difficult. "I even believed that I could be with her if you didn't come. And..."

Marcus doesn't let Vinson finish his sentence and punches his face. But Vinson pull himself together faster than Marcus thought. They begin quarreling with each other. Before he has a chance to get rid of Vinson, he feels the scalpel plunge into his stomach. And then the second beak comes, Vinson bites Marcus' neck. He watches Marcus struggle with a satisfied smile till the collar on his neck starts working.

******** **

"Ssh don't try to talk. I can fix it." Abby can't even think of what to do first because of the shock she's in. She looks at her hand which is covered in the blood of the man she loves.

"I forgive you." says Marcus with a faint voice. "I know you told Octavia to break me."

Abby cups his cheeks desperately, trying to keep him awake. "Marcus hang on, No Marcus!"

_Not now Marcus, you can't leave me now._

"She killed those people, not you. It was Octavia. It was Octavia.."

_How can you still try to comfort me, while you're in so much pain._

"Marcus don't close your eyes. Please don't close your eyes! I'll fix this. You can't leave me okay? I promise I'll fix this. I promise."

_I know Abby.. I know._


End file.
